Secret Agent Isabella Swan
by harrypottermeetstwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is a secret agent assigned to get close to Edward Masen. but what will happen during all this time together? All human. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Unexpected Mission

**Hey, This is my first fanfic, so... **

**i'd like to give a HUGE thanks to countrydoglover for betaing this story. I hope you enjoy it!!!**

Chapter 1 Unexpected Mission

"Hello Secret Agent Isabella Swan" ,said director Simon Tells from behind his unusually large desk, "Please come in."

Bella walked in and said, "Please just call me Bella.", as she often has to tell people.

She sat down across from the ugly walrus of a man also known as her boss.

"Of course, well Bella, we have another mission for you. You will find all you need to know about Edward Masen in here. Your job is to get close to him and find out whether or not he was involved in the murder of John Alman, the mall owner," Simon said while looking for a folder. He finds a green one, nodded, and handed it to Bella.

"Ok, thank you sir I will be on that right away," Bella said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait one second Bella" Simon stopped her," You will not be working alone on this one."

Bella stopped in her tracks, and spun around to stare at her boss. Her face held shock.

"We just hired some new recruits and you will be working with one of them" He said, his voice colored in authority.

"But I always work alone. Don't you remember last time!" exclaimed Bella, giving an exasperated sigh of disapproval.

"Don't worry this one is a lot tougher than that and will not spoil a mission by  
whining or peeing his pants. Bring in Agent Emmet!"

Through the big double doors walked in a muscular man who looked closer to seven feet then six, and had dark curly hair, and brown eyes.

_I've seen bigger_ Bella thought as she looked back at her boss.

"Alright fine."Bella told her boss, caving, then turned around to introduce herself.

She held out her hand and said "Secret agent Bella".

He shook her hand and said in a booming voice " New agent Emmett, now when do we  
start?!"

A chuckle came from behind Bella. "Now," she said, "Let's go, and keep up." As she  
walked out the door not looking behind her, knowing that the recruit would follow orders.

**Review!!!**


	2. Mr Annoying

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks fgor reading!!!**

Chapter 2 Mr. Annoying a little romantic?

_Does he ever shut up_? Bella thought as she and Emmett were sitting in her office examining their case.

"...you aren't gonna like this. You're not going to want to do anything to this guy, are you? I mean you may think he is cute, you should have seen my last trainer. She would not go near a guy because she thought he was cute it was the funniest thing-" Emmet said as Bella interrupted.

"But that would never happen to you though, right" as she scoffed at him.

"Nope" Emmett said with perfect confidence.

"Oh and why is that?" Bella asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm already married to the most wonderful women in the world" He stated as he held up his left hand.

"Oh, lucky her" she said in a sarcastic tone though she was not expecting an answer quiet like this one.

But Emmett had not seemed to hear the sarcasm because next he said "No, lucky me."

Bella had gotten a little curious by this point and asked, "Who, if you don't mind me asking?".

Emmett answered with a huge smile on his face. "Her name is Rosalie..." he said as he drifted off into a daze. Then he asked," So what's the case?"

"Let us see...his family is ...Hmm" Bella said with surprise in her voice.

"What?!" Emmett asked not bothering to cover his enthusiasm.

"His dad is Dr. Cullen and his mom and sister own that wedding planner place up town...doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would get into trouble" Bella answered talking more to herself than Emmett.

"Oh" said Emmett a little disappointed.

Bella laughed "Well what are you waiting for lets go get him!"

"Yes!!" Emmett shouted.

"First rule of being a secret agent is control your emotions and BE QUITE!!!" Bella said in a loud whisper as they left her office.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! it's not hard, click the button, type in a word or two, hit submit, and your done. no pain, i** **promise. Please, pretty please...**


	3. Edward's Turn

**Thanks for those who reviewed and read my story. though, the ratio of those who have read to those who have reviewed is fairly small. Please review, it doesn't take long, and it really makes my day.** **Huge thank you to countrydoglover!!! If you have time please read her stories!! They are awesome!!**

Chapter 3: Edwards turn

EPOV

I didn't have anything to do with the murder of John, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to stop them. Well I suppose this is what I get for trying to be good....

*****Bella and Emmett POV*****

"Okay so he works here, he plays the piano. He should be here any minute" Bella said then turned to Emmett, "Okay remember to blend in, don't let him see you looking or get too...."

"Relax I may be new to this station but I have done this before" Emmett told Bella.

"Sorry I get nervous at the beginning of ever-" Bella started to say but was interrupted when in walked the most gorgeous man she had ever seen with tousled bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. Edward Cullen was here.

"Um Bella I think staring at him will make him a little suspicious don't you think?! Bella? Bella, hello anybody home..." Emmett said taking Bella out of her trance.

"What!? Oh right don't stare sorry um...let's get on it" Bella said as Emmett walked away closer to the piano like they had decided before.

Bella had started to retreat toward the doors in case he left as she walked she thought to herself, Bella pull yourself together he's just a guy, an amazing guy, no stop Bella! You are on a case and can't get involved! But she could not help but stare at the beautiful face of Edward.

******Edward's POV*****

I walked in the doors and went to check in like I do almost every day at about noon when everyone starts showing up. When I sit down at the piano and start to play I feel a pair of eyes on me. When the song is over I turn around and I see the most beautiful girl in the world with her brown hair and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

When she saw me looking she quickly looked over at a man about seven feet with brown eyes and curly dark hair. As I turn to look at him he looked away as quick as the beautiful woman had.

Strange customers today I thought to myself and then started to play another song.

The beautiful woman and buff man stayed the whole day and didn't move around too much except when I went on my dinner break they talked then.

As I started to leave the woman stepped in front of the door blocking my path as she waited for the big man.

"Excuse me please " I said as politely as possible

She looked at me and blushed. It looked nice on her pale skin. She muttered an apology and even in a whisper her voice was precious.

Then I left without saying another word.

****Bella and Emmett****

"Bella!" shouted Emmett has he approached Bella angrily "You were supposed to block his path and then we were supposed to have a fight you cry he would comfort you and bam you were in! Don't you remember the plan!?"

"Sorry it's just maybe we should take things slower and not be so abrupt about it" Bella suggested while in truth when those brilliant green eyes held her in there gaze she forgot everything. How could she not listen to him?

**REVIEW!!! and check out my other profile that i share with countrydoglover, we have a story together. McBella. PLEASE READ IT. Link on profile!**


	4. Us

I just wanted to thank countrydoglover for all her help. Okay hope you like it!

Chapter 4 Us

**Bella and Emmett***

The next day Bella and Emmett waited again in the parking lot, only this time it was Emmett's turn to give the pep talk. "Bella" he started "This time could you please stick to the plan?"

"Yes don't worry I just needed to have some time" Bella replied "Here he comes lets go,"

Ever thing went pretty smoothly. The two made sure Edward saw them together hoping he would make an assumption that they were together.

So at the end of the day before Edward came out Emmett and Bella got into a "fight".

They fought about "normal" things like how you don't treat me right and blah blah blah. Then when Edward came out things got "bad"

"I can't believe you how could you do this to me I thought you loved me!" Bella screamed.

"You are the one who won't give me what I want so you must not love me!" Emmett shouted back as he pretended to slap her "We are THROGH!" he shouted ran to his car and drove down the street so Edward could not see him but he could see Edward.

Bella ran toward the building and bumped into Edward.

*****Edward POV******

How could I leave her crying like that? I didn't even know her name but I knew we should be together. So I ran after her and found her sitting against a wall sobbing and rubbing her face.

I was furious when I remembered him hitting this beautiful girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay, time heals everything."

"Do you want a ride wherever you're going?"

"Sure that would be nice" she said with a hint of a smile. She started to stand, at which I helped her. "I'm Bella" she said and as soon a she did she looked terrified **(A/N an agent never revels her identity**).

"Edward" I said as I took her hand and kissed it.

Then I drove her to what she said was her home.

When we got there I asked hopefully "Do you want to go have dinner sometime?"

"Sure" she said now smiling "How about tomorrow at six?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at six, that's perfect" I repeated smiling back at her.

***Bella****

I couldn't wait until six tonight. I was fidgeting at my desk while waiting for five to come along so I could go home.

Emmett thought it was just nerves for being with a maybe killer but I knew it was deeper then that.

**Please review, should they go to Port Angeles or Seattle or where? Please Review!**


	5. First Date

**Thanks to all that have read and reveiwed!! and a specail thanks to counrtydoglover!!!**

Chapter 5 First Date

Bella POV

I was so scared. My BFF Alice had made me wear huge heels, maybe three inches at least. I just knew I was going to fall!

"Hold still Bella" Alice said impatiently. "I need to fix the tie on your dress, it's crooked!"

She had me in a blue strapless dress with a small sash around the middle. "It doesn't matter what I look like this date is going to be a disaster anyway." I said shaking my head (**Alice doesn't know Bella's an agent**).

"Please Bella trust me it will be fine, I wore this on a date last week and Jasper loved it!" she said laughing at me. (**That's for you countrydoglover**!)

I laughed at her "You and Jasper are married; he would like anything on you! When was the last time you went on a real date?"

"My last date as a free woman was....3 years, 6 months and 1...2...3... 10 days ago." she replied, mentally adding days.

I didn't bother arguing with her because at that time the doorbell rang. "Oh my god it's him!" I frantically whispered to Alice.

"Well what are you waiting for go answer it have a good time! It will be fine Bella. Edward will love you, I promise!" Alice told me pushing me towards the door.

I opened the door expecting Edward but instead I got...

"Oh, it's just you"

....Emmett.

"Thanks and it's just you and.......a friend" Emmett asked trying to get inside, which wasn't hard. Stupid heels!

"Go away Emmett" I said "shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" he asked already bored with the conversation. I shut the door and glared at him as he examined my home.

"So get out of my house!" I shouted at him.

"Hi!" Alice said walking towards us "I'm Alice and you are?"

"Emmett" he replied.

"He's a co-worker" I told Alice, rolling my eyes.

Then the doorbell rang. I quickly shooed Emmett and Alice away from the door. I opened it and there he was looking breathtaking in his suit.

Edwards POV****

There she was. Looking even more beautiful then anything I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Ready" I asked extending my arm toward her.

"Yeah" she said giving a sigh and stumbled out the door (I noticed her shoes).

"Do you like boats?" I asked on our way to one of Washington's many pretty beaches (**Washington the state rocks!!!!!).**

"Yeah when I was a kid my father dragged me- well, you don't want to hear the details." she said blushing.

I smiled down at her. We got to the boat dock and I led her to my yacht. It was all ready to go. After we got sailing I served dinner.

"Do you like lobster?" I asked.

"Yes" She said breathlessly. Then she blushed. The color was so beautiful on her pale skin.

"So... Um…nice weather we're having huh?" I said. That was the stupid thing! I told myself great!

She merely nodded.

"So you know I play piano for a living. But what do you do?" I asked, at least that was better then my first question.

"Oh I...um....I work with my friend Alice at her wedding planner business" Bella told me. She looked just as nervous as I was.

"Wait you know Alice...Whitlock?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Alice is my best friend, why?" She asked.

"Alice is my sister!" I said very much surprised "She was right when she said you were amazing." I mumbled.

She blushed again. It was so beautiful.

"Alice never told me she had a brother." She said, looking down.

"I didn't see you at the wedding" I said.

"My dad was in the hospital at the time" she told me, still not looking at me.

"Oh is he ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah he's living with his friend Billy now" She said, finally looking up at me.

The rest of the meal went a little smoother. When we were done and I had put away everything I found Bella looking out to the ocean. I walked up to her a leaned against the railings next to her.

"It so pretty" she said

"Yes" I agreed" especially on nights like this when you can see the stars, so bright against the black night."

She shivered and leaned closer to me. I put my arm around her. She didn't move away, instead she moving closer.

I put my hand on her soft cheek. She looked at me, staring deep into my eyes. I leaned down and ever so softly placed my lips on hers. And that was our first kiss.

But, since every good thing has to come to an end all too soon, it was time to go. The boat was at the dock and I had to tie it up. The ride home was silent, but not awkward. Just quiet. When we got to her house I walked her to her door.

"Goodnight " I whispered leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Goodnight" she said breathlessly "be careful driving home"

"I will, goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye Edward"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Alice

I would like to give a bbbiiiiggg thanks to countrydoglover!!

Chapter 6 Alice

Bella's POV

I walked into my house about midnight. I didn't realize how late it was. I also hadn't expected to see Alice sitting in my living room. Although I should have expected it since her canary yellow Porsche was still in my driveway.

"Sssoo how was it?" she asked.

"It was fine Alice, why didn't you tell me Edward was your brother?" I demanded.

"I don't know it never really came up" she said as she shrugged.

"It never came up! We talked about this date all day!" I said.

"Bella calm down. It's no big thing" she said. Then her phone rang.

"OOOhhh Bella its Edward here you answer it" she said handing her phone to me and pressing answer at the same time so I was forced to answer or be rude.

"Hello" I said "This is Bella"

"Oh" he said surprise coloring his beautiful velvety voice "Hi Bella um is Alice there?"

"Yea she's right here" I told him. "Alice he wants to talk to you." She held her hand out for the little silver phone and walked out the door waving as she went.

Edwards POV

It surprised me when Bella answered Alice's phone. I asked for Alice.

"Hello big brother how was your date?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"It was amazing, but Alice why didn't you tell me Bella Swan was your best friend! We talked on the phone about it when you gave me the keys to your yacht!" I said.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make either of you nervous ok? Also if either of you hurt the other I can't really do anything because I love you both" Alice ranted "Now what happened on your date!"

"It's none of your business Alice" I told her.

"OOOHHH you kissed didn't you!" she said getting exited.

"Goodnight Alice!" I said.

"Goodnight Edward" she said pouting. Oh well, Jasper would take care of her.

We spent seven amazingly wonderful months together of dating (It is now January). It was time that I made Bella mine. I knew she was the one that I needed to spend the rest of my life with. I had gone to a jeweler to get my mom's ring fixed. Tonight was the night. What could possibly go wrong?

Bella's POV

The Company was so sure Edward was the one not only responsible for John's death but many others too. Since there was no sturdy proof the only way they thought to stop him was to kill him. They wanted me to do it, since I was closest to him. How could I hurt Alice, my best friend in the world, this way? How would I be able to kill Edward? Killing him would be like killing myself it would be suicidal. Would anything go right tonight?


	7. I will or I won't

I'm sorry it took so long but volleyball season started up again and school is hectic. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and especially countrydoglover! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7 I will or I won't

Edward's POV

I made reservations at the Melting Pot with our own private room, and was picking Bella up around six. I got ready in a pair of black slacks and red button up shirt. I was very nervous about tonight's date. If everything went right, this would be a night to remember.

The phone rang an upbeat ring tone and the caller ID said it was Alice. I considered not answering, but I wouldn't be so rude. Besides, I've learned from experience, if I didn't it would only make it worse later. Much worse.

"Hello?" I said wearily.

"HI EDWARD!!!" Alice shrieked, and I had the pulled the phone away from my ear to avoid deafness. "I'm so exited Bella's gonna be my new sister!!"

"Alice you didn't tell her did you? Because if you did…" I asked. It would only make it worse if she was expecting it.

"Don't worry silly brother. I would _never_ ever_ dream_ of telling her. I want her to be surprised!" Alice said "But she likes you so much I just KNOW she's going to say yes!!"

"That's nice Alice. Look, I've got to go, I'll talk to you afterwards" I said

"You better, because if you don't call me as_ soon_ as it's over then you will pay. You know what happened last time…" Alice said threatening me in a dark tone. She uses that tone rarely, but when she does, people can't help but cringe. I did.

"Ok don't worry I will. Bye Alice"

"Bye Edward!!!"

Bella's POV

I couldn't figure out why Alice was so exited. But every time someone said Edward it only increased her excitement. That only made my nerves worse.

I couldn't do this. That much I knew. I thought about canceling, but when I picked up the phone the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door, and there he was, looking dazzling in red. It's too late to turn back now. I picked up my purse and walked out to his car, his hand on the small of my back.

**Edward's **POV

She seemed very nervous. She shook slightly, despite the warmth of the restaurant and her light jacket. Maybe Alice had told her and she's trying to hide it. But whatever was bothering her. I would try to make the best of it tonight. We ate dinner, making small talk quietly.

"Ready?" I asked, holding out my hand, just like the first time.

"Yes" she said taking it and laughed as she to remembered too.

The night could have gone better, neither of us talked much. But then again we didn't need to. It was enough for me that she was there. We made small talk, and I didn't care.

When we were finally finished I said "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes" She said.

I reached in to my pocket and said "Bella, will you-"

Then my phone rang, cutting off my question. I thought it was Alice so I started with "Alice I'm busy I'll talk to you later!"

"Excuse me this is Emily, your boss!"

Oh man I was in trouble now, and my eyes widened. "Sorry! Can you hold on for one second please?"

"Hurry up" Emily barked.

"I'll be right back Bella"

She only nodded and reached for her purse.

When I was done talking to Emily, my ear hurting. Apparently I forgot to call in and say I wouldn't be at work. I came back in to the room and Bella was turned around shaking. I couldn't see her face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked.

She turned around sobbing and a small silver gun was pointed at my head. Her hand shook violently. "I'm sorry Edward" she whispered.


	8. The Assassin

First of all I wanted to say sorry to all you Jasper lovers (especially countrydoglover) but before you hate me read the whole thing, it will be ok. Secondly, if you hate Jacob (unlike me) then you should love this chapter. Again thank you countrydoglover for all your help.

Chapter 8 The Assassin

Edward's POV

I was shocked, I couldn't move. How could I run from her, but I didn't have to. She dropped the gun and ran out of the building. I regained control of my body just in time ti run out after her and see her drive away in Emmett's car.

Bella's POV

When I got in the car sobbing Emmett thought I had killed him. Then He came out of the building and Emmett saw him and looked down at me. He didn't say anything, he nodded, he understood. I just hoped my boss would.

We drove directly to headquarters I told Emmett everything, what happened and why I couldn't do it. We went straight to see the boss. This would not end well. But I didn't care what they did to me all I could think about is what I did to Edward. Emmett explained what had happened, I just sat there with my head down. Then finally he finished and Simon looked to me.

"Well Bella, I'm not gonna fire you because you are still my best agent, this is your first mistake in your seven years of working here, but I can see that you are not going to kill him. So I better call in our professionals." he then picked up his phone and dialed the intercom. "Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock to Simon's office NOW!"

I froze, those two had never failed to kill anyone, and they even killed the head of our rival spy company. These two would shoot themselves if asked.

They entered the room together. "Yes Mr. Tell?'" asked Jacob. Jasper just stared at me.

"I have an assignment for you and it needs to be done as soon as possible, I'm sure you two know about the Edward Masen case?"

"Yes sir" said Jacob. Jaspers eyes flew open as he recognized the last name.

"Kill him"

My heart rate sped up. I couldn't let this happen. My only hope was to use Jaspers one weakness. Alice. She had known that Jasper was an assassin, but she thought he quit. If I could prove to her that he was still doing this and was after Edward then maybe he would be spared. But could I really hurt Alice that way. Then I told myself that it wouldn't matter, she was going to be hurt no matter what, wither its Edward or Jasper though....

Alice's POV

I was waiting at Edward's apartment for the good news. I was so exited to be getting Bella for a sister! Then Edward walked in. He was holding an ID card and a gun.

"Edward!" I shouted "What are you doing with that!"

"This is the gun that she tried to kill me with" he muttered so softly it was barely audible.

"Who Edward!?!?!" I asked freaking out. Someone had tried to kill my brother, I would kill them.

"Bella" he whispered painfully.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. No Bella wouldn't do something like that. Bella, my best friend, try to kill Edward, impossible she loved him more then anything else, how could she. Maybe I got it wrong and it was a different Bella.

"Bella who?" I asked fearfully.

The look in his eyes said it all. He showed me her ID card. My sadness turned to anger. How could Bella do this to him?! To me?! But the more pressing question was why? And I was going to find out.

"I'll be back" I said to Edward as I stomped out the door. I got in my car and sped to Bella's house. I used the key she gave me and went inside. She wasn't home yet but I would be here when she did.

Bella's POV

I wanted to go home and figure out what I was going to do but it was stupid of me to forget about Alice. Her shiny yellow Porsche was sitting in my driveway. I considered not going home tonight, I knew I was in for it. But if I ran away it would only make her less likely to believe me later, and less forgiving. Especially since she saw mw drive in from the window. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to my door. I opened the door and walked inside. Then I went to the living room.

There Alice was sitting waiting for me. As soon as I saw her I couldn't hold it in. I burst out crying. I dropped to the ground and lay there sobbing. Alice turned from angry to concerned. She ran to my side.

"A-a-Alice I'm s-s-sorry." I said through my tears. She just nodded. She too understood, just as Emmett had.

After I got a hold of myself I told Alice everything, how I was a spy, Emmett my partner, my assignment to kill Edward. And then how Jacob and Jasper were being sent to kill him.

I hadn't meant to tell her about Jasper and when I did she sank to the floor. "But he told me he stopped." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Alice"

"Why? How could he do this?"

"Ali-" I started to say but then a banging on my door interrupted.

"Hold on" I said getting up to get the door.

"Jasper!" I said surprised.

"Hi Bella I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to do it. I quit my job at the agency." he told me.

"You're a little late" I said.

"What?"

"Um I told-"

"You didn't!"

"Um yea I did she's in here."

"Thanks Bella" he said shoving past me. I followed him into the living room.

Alice saw him and leaped up off the couch "You!" she shouted.

"Alice let me explain!" Jasper pleaded.

"Explain what how you lied to me!? How you are going to kill my brother!?" she shouted back.

"AL-ice I'm not going to kill him, I quit!"

"How am I supposed to believe you now! You told me you quit years ago!"

"I really did quit this time, Bella knows I did" Jasper was on his knees begging her to believe him.

"Bella" she said trying to keep her voice even "Can you prove this?"

'Yea come here, there's an easy way to check" I told her walking to my computer. I got onto our spy stuff and checked the employee list. When I got down to Jaspers name it said 'no longer employed'.

Alice seemed convinced. Jasper put his arms around her and apologized until Alice shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't worry" she said with a sad smile, "I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to"

"But wait, Jasper, what about Jacob, what is he doing?" I asked him frightfully.

"Oh no." he whispered.

Blackness surrounded me.


	9. The Truth

**Thank you all who reviewed! Now I want to see more of those reviews, and for those of you who have read My heart is mine I'm looking for a good way for Rosalie to dump Royce, suggestions are very welcome. Thanks to countrydoglover for editing this chapter! Read her stories too!!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe that Bella, my Bella, the love of my life had almost killed me. Had this been her plan all along, why? What had I done? I walked slowly to my apartment, because I knew Alice and Bella were best friends, and I hated hurting Alice. But then another thought occurred to me, what if Alice had known all along? Nonsense, I told myself, Alice is your sister she wouldn't do something like that. I slowly opened the door and just as I expected Alice was waiting excitedly in my living room barely able to hold still.

Alice looked at me and her expression went from excitement to horror, she said "Edward! What are you doing with that?!"

I took me a moment to realize I was still holding Bella's gun. "This is the gun she tried kill me with" I told her.

'"Who?" Alice asked, I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Bella" I whispered softly.

She sat down in disbelief, and asked "Bella who?"

I showed her the ID card in my hand. It took her a moment to recover and then she said "I'll be back" and she left, I could only guess were she was going. I was left alone in my pain.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up again I remembered why I had fainted and I started to panic. "Alice" I said "You have to get him out of here!"

"No" said Jasper. "If Alice goes they'll know something's up and they'll come after one of us to get to them"

"So who do you propose hides him!" I shouted. Jasper just looked at me with an evil smile on his face. "NO," I said "Absolutely not!"

"Who?" asked Alice.

"Emmett," said Jasper simply, as though it was the most obvious answer.

"But Edward hates him!" I said.

"No he hated him when he thought he tried to rape you" Said Jasper "He doesn't really know the spy Emmett I'm telling you Bella he's or best bet" "Emmett won't agree to it" I said.

"Won't agree to what?" asked Emmett coming from around the corner with a cookie in hand.

"How did _you_ get in here?!" I shouted.

"I know where you hide the spare key" he said. "Is anyone going to answer my question?"

"We want you to take Edward into hiding" Jasper said.

"From Jacob!? Are you nuts! The dudes a professional!" said Emmett dropping his cookie.

"Yes but I'll be helping you, I used to be his partner I know his style" said Jasper.

" But what about his family? They will be targeted." I told them.

"My only family is Rosalie." said Emmett.

"I think you could take her with you" said Jasper.

I just frowned. The thought of Edward and Emmett alone together for any length of time was just ridiculous. "Why would you do this Emmett? "

"Because I know what its like to fall in love on a mission" he started "That's why I was relocated because I was after Rosalie like you were after Edward, only it turned out that I could prove Rosalie's innocence when we caught the real guy."

"Emmett why didn't you tell me?" I asked, I thought we had gotten pretty close.

"It never came up" he shrugged.

"Whatever, anyway I still don't see why I can't take Edward into hiding?" I said to Jasper.

"Because the agency can track you and me, remember that dental testing we had to do and they implanted something in our mouths?" Jasper asked.

I just nodded, wondering how I could forget. That was painful. My hand instinctively rubbed my cheek.

"Well they were making it so they could find us if we got in trouble so they implanted a tracking device in our gums" he explained.

"So neither of us can go with him, and your not going to let Alice are you?" I asked.

He started to say no when Alice interrupted him. "What do you mean you aren't going to let me?!" demanded Alice.

"Because they'll assume he's with you and if you continue your daily routine then they won't suspect you and you won't get in any trouble, and I won't let them get anywhere near you" Jasper explained before he got in trouble again.

"So what about Bella," Alice asked "What is she supposed to do?"

"I still work for the agency so I won't be targeted don't worry about me it's Edward we have to worry about" I said "Alice I'm gonna go talk to him, do you think he'll let me?"

"Yea....I think so....here let me go with you that way you can at least get in" Alice said as she grabbed her car keys. "I'll see you at home Jazz"

"Okay, hey Bella is it okay if Emmett and I stay here to work out a plan?" Jasper asked

"Sure" I told him "stay as long as you want."

**All I can say is the next chapter is going to be called suicidal, do with that what you will.**


	10. Suicidal

Before you hate me remember that I would never let Edward die without marrying Bella first. Then I may have to kill him for not marrying me instead. Anyway I know you aren't going to enjoy, but Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Suicidal

Edward's POV

I was standing in the middle of the room alone with a gun. It was all too easy, and I couldn't believe Alice would leave me alone when I was in so much pain, and so close to a deadly gun. But first I needed to write and explain to Esme and Carlisle, they wouldn't understand without an explanation. It only took me about five minutes to write the letter, but my hand trembled tremendously from the pain it caused.

_Dear Carlisle and Esme,  
I'm sorry I have to go but the pain is just too much, Alice will explain everything. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourselves. I love you.  
I'm so very sorry, Edward._

I sealed it and put it on the counter where Alice would find it as soon as she walked in the door. I then pointed the gun at my heart, where the center of the pain was. Thoughts of Bella filled my head; I would die thinking of the good times with her.

I pulled the trigger and I was engulfed in physical pain. All I could do now was wait for Alice to come back. Then again maybe I would just bleed to death. My visions of Bella became so real I pretended she was there begging me not to die.

sorry its so short(ok you caught me I'm not sorry) and you can blame countrydoglover for me turning evil I learned it all from her, don't worry the next chapter will be up soon unless someone comes and kills me in my sleep then I guess it will never be up.


	11. Never Again

**MUHAHAHA!!! countrydoglover here, helping harrypottermeetstwilight by posting this chapter for her while she can't!! Yes, i am the one responsible for all the evil cliffies and wicked ideas, but oh well! but here is the long awaited chapter 11...**

Chapter 11 Never Again

Bella's POV

The drive to Edward's apartment seemed to take forever even though he only lived about ten minutes away. When we got there everything was silent. Too much silence, i thought. Alice walked over to the counter that was right inside the door and saw a letter. The front said To Alice, Carlisle, Esme and anyone else who cared. While Alice started to open and read the letter I wandered into the living room where I saw Edward lying on the floor drenched in blood and right next to him was a gun.

_Jacob must have already been here_.

"Alice!!" I screamed. She ran into the room. Her face paled still holding the letter. That was when I realized that the gun on the ground was mine. Jacob hadn't done this!

Edward did this to himself.

_Why?!_ I wondered, my heart breaking even more.

But right now that didn't matter Edward couldn't die!

"Edward!" I screamed "No Edward please don't leave me" I was crying so hard I didn't notice that Alice had called 911 until the paramedics were there. I moved out of their way and Alice drove me to the hospital with her. She was on the phone with Jasper the whole way there. When we finally got to the hospital Jasper and Emmett were both there along with a beautiful woman I guessed was Rosalie because Emmett had his arm around her. Alice ran straight into Jasper's arms and we walked into the waiting room together.

"It's all my fault" Alice whispered "If I hadn't left him home alone with that gun he wouldn't have been able to shoot himself and even if he did I could have gotten help sooner"

"It wasn't your fault Alice" I said "If I hadn't tried to kill him in the first place ...."

"I would have had a new sister" Alice finished.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"He was about to ask you to marry him" Alice told me.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself, _great timing_. "Your right, I would have said yes and now I don't know if I'll even get the chance to at least say I'm sorry" I said sobbing again, thinking of how close I had come to a normal happily ever after. They do only exist in fiction.

We were in the waiting room what seemed like days, but was really only a couple hours but each second dragged on slowly and we never knew if Edward was going to be okay or not or if he was already.... No! I wouldn't let myself think that he would be… be… he had to be fine. He _had_ to be.

It was about two in the morning when a short nurse called for the family of Edward Masen. We were led back to room 215 and there he was. He was sleeping and his chest was bandaged but he was still breathing and according to the heart monitor he still had a strong heartbeat.

Alice was whispering to someone who looked very familiar. Then I realized it was Dr. Cullen, Edward's adopted father. He must hate me. I wondered if they told his mom, Esme. Then my question was answered when a woman came into the room looked at Edward and fainted.

_That must be her_, I thought to myself.

She was back on her feet in a matter of seconds and by Edwards's side. I took a seat by the window, yet in the corner, and sat there staring at the love of my life. Even like this he looked so handsome.

Eventually we all fell asleep but a couple hours later I was woken by the sound of the door creaking. I couldn't see much because there wasn't any lights on only the light from the moon which was full tonight. Then the person came into the light and I gasped.

There stood Jacob.....

**Yup, this cliffie was countrydoglover's (that's me) idea...(i like hate mail...) anyways... REVEIW!!! (then read my stories! please?)**


	12. Bad Instinct

**Ok so when I made this chapter it was really long but when I went back and edited it I saw that there was a really good cliffie so...read it and weep …um...I mean review!!**

Chapter 12 Bad Instinct

Bella's POV

There stood Jacob, a gun in his hand pointed at Edward. I acted instinctively and jumped at him with a yelp, waking up the others in the process, but Jacob was expecting my attack and grabbed me around the neck pointing his gun at my head.

"No one move" he instructed. Emmett took a step toward him and Jacob tightened his hold "No one move" he repeated "or Swan gets it, now I'm going to leave and none of you will talk about this got it?" he demanded.

They all nodded their heads slowly when a voice behind Jacob said "I don't think so...."

**The first person to guess correctly who it is will get to know who it is!! Review!**


	13. Who?

**I personally love this chapter and think it is funny. Countrydoglover (go ahead and send her hate mail she likes it) guessed right first (no I didn't tell her I had fun making her guess) so read and laugh then review. The more reviews the better chance Edward will be okay faster or maybe...**

Chapter 13 Who!?

"I don't think so" said the voice. "Now I'll tell you what's going to happen. You are going to let Bella go and then leave, got it?" it demanded.

Jacob nodded his head and released me. I fell to the floor, then heard the door open and shut. The lights came on. I turned around and gasped. There stood someone I had hoped never to see again. That vile idiot Mike Newton. He was standing there in a doctor's uniform. Who would hire him?! Oh yeah Carlisle would.

"Hi Bella" he said smiling. "Like my gun" he said tossing a banana in the air. He stared at it going up, but when it came back he fumbled to catch it. It fell to the ground, landing on his toe. "Ouch!" he clutched his foot, bent over to examine it. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

_Idiot, that didn't hurt…_

"Hey Mike" I said getting up "Do work here?"

"Yup I'm a nurs.... um I mean doctor "he said.

"Huh uh … that's …cool" I said wondering to myself who in there right mind would let Mike Newton be a doctor?

"Yeah I just came in here to check his … uh…stuff" he said, walking over to Edward's bed. I sat down in my chair, closing my eyes and listening to the rhythmic beeping of Edward's heart monitor.

When Mike was done I pretended to be asleep so he left. I opened my eyes to see that he hadn't left the room yet. He stepped right on the banana, distracted by something. He slipped to the ground, landing hard on his butt. He cursed a bit, and it was all I could do not to laugh. He hastily left out the door after picking up the banana.

"Wasn't that the guy who kept trying to hit on you when we went to Forks?" Alice whispered to me, giggling.

"Yeah" I said, covering my mouth to contain some of my laughter. Besides, who in their right mind would try to hit on someone at a funereal?! Apparently Mike is never in his right mind… or maybe he just doesn't have one…

Alice was laughing so hard she fell out of her seat. Someone's a little sleep deprived I thought (**that's kind of a joke not very funny I know but I laughed, countrydoglover does it all the time. i swear she never sleeps... you should ask her of some of the crazy things she has done...**).

Eventually everyone else fell asleep and it was just me and Alice. I was just looking at Edward when he finally opened his eyes.

Edward's POV

All I remember was pain. Both physical and emotional. I could hear Bella screaming at me, but I must be imagining it. She didn't care anymore. But when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw (After the hospital ceiling) was Bella sitting in one of the chairs around the bed. She gasped and then I heard Alice say "Edward how are you feeling?"

I just looked at her and raised my eyebrows. She gave a small giggle. Then when I looked at Bella with curiosity in my eyes Alice said, "Edward, Bella did try to shoot you but she couldn't"

"Why?" I asked pain coloring my voice.

"Because-" started Alice

"I love you" said Bella.

**Ok so I hoped you laughed a lot, and just wait until you see what happens to Mike next girls will be laughing sssooo hard and boys well I'm sorry and hope that it will never happen to you! Review!**


	14. Ouch!

**This is one of the funniest things you will ever get out of me. Poor poor Mike  
**

Chapter 14 ouch

Mike's POV

_She sssoo wants me,_ I thought walking to my car alone. The parking garage was empty. I was almost there when I saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked full of bravery (**yea right)**

"Your worst nightmare!" said the same man who was holding a gun to Bella's head. He was coming into the light pointing a gun. But he was pointing too low to be aiming at my heart!?!

The gun shot crackled through the quiet night and there was so much pain.

All I could think was _It's_ _a good thing I don't want kids..... _

**So are you still laughing? Review and tell me all about it! Next chapter will be out soon hopefully!**


	15. The Plan

**Thank you to my beta countrydoglover. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 15 The plan

Edward's POV

Had Bella just said what I thought she did?

"What?" I said. Alice got up and left the room.

"I love you Edward and can't live without you" Bella whispered.

"I love you too" I said "But why-?"

"It's a long story" she said.

"I've got no where to go" I said. She told me all about her being a spy and the mission she was assigned. And about Jacob.

"So this Jacob is going to hunt me down and try to kill me?" I asked quietly.

She only nodded, her eyes sad and her movements slow, as if trying to come to terms with that too.

Then I heard a scream coming from the parking lot. I felt sorry for whoever it was but otherwise didn't pay any attention to it.

"Wow that's a lot to take in one night" I said.

"Yea" she whispered. "I'm so sorry Edward really-"

"Stop Bella this isn't your fault"

She just nodded her head. This discussion wasn't over but the others were starting to wake up. Then Bella started to explain a plan on how to keep me safe.

"I will stay here with Alice and Jasper, so that we can keep Alice and your parents safe. You will go hiding with Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Rosalie is going so that Jacob won't go after her to get to you two."

She didn't look very happy about the plan, but she thought it would work.

"But the plan doesn't go into effect until you get out of the hospital." she finished.

"Which should be fairly soon" said Carlisle as he walked through the door. "The surgery was successful and since it wasn't a very deep shot you should be out of here in about three weeks, though you will also need to go into some physical therapy."

"We don't have that much time" said Jasper "Trust me I used to be his partner he will find him, we have to move Edward now"

"What if you went with him and treated him Carlisle" Bella suggested.

"I would need to get a few things but that would work just as well as staying here." Carlisle replied.

"Then you'll leave tomorrow" Jasper said as he got up and took out his cell phone "I'll tell Emmett".

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Big Brother Emmett

Chapter 16 Big Brother Emmett

Carlisle told the hospital staff that he was going to take Edward home. He got all his things while Bella was sitting with Edward.

"I'll miss you" Edward said.

"I'll miss you too" Bella replied. "I have to go now, I love you Edward"

She got up and kissed him on his forehead, "I love you Bella" Edward replied.

Carlisle came in right after Bella left. "Okay Edward let's get you out of here" Carefully with Emmett's help they got Edward out to the car and drove for hours down a deserted highway. They rarely saw any cars passing. When it started to get dark they finally turned on to a side road. At the end of the road was a little house.

"Let me just go and get the bed ready for you Edward and then we'll get you inside." Carlisle said.

"Sure" said Edward.

After Carlisle left with Rosalie helping him, Emmett came into the back and sat down next to Edward and said, "I know how Bella feels about you and I just want to say that if you ever hurt I will personally make sure Jacob finds you and kills you in the most gruesome way, got it?!"

Edward was speechless.


	17. What the ?

Chapter 17 what the !

EdPOV

You have got to be kidding me! Edward thought to himself. It was around nine in the morning and already they had a problem. What is he doing here, really, he had to come now!

Emmett looked ready to kill, his hand slowly reaching for his gun, though he wouldn't shoot. It wasn't like he was a threat. He was just being an idiot.

"What are you doing here!?" Emmett demanded.

"Um...uh...well... this...is...uh..." he said.

"Spit it out!" Emmett said angrily.

"This is my house" he was finally able to stammer out.

"I thought this cabin wasn't owned" I said to Emmett.

"Well.....um… actually...it's... kinda new..." he said still stumbling over his words.

"Well this sucks" Emmett said "This is gonna change all our plans, let me call Bella"

"Don't call Bella!" Rosalie said "Jacob could track the call and come here!"

How did Rosalie know that, what I didn't know about her, I thought to myself.

Emmett cursed, knowing she was right but not knowing what else to do. "So now what!?" Emmett demanded "He can't stay! He's an idiot and will probably get us all killed!"

He had a point, but it was too late he knew where we were and if Jacob got a hold of him we would all die any way.

"The only way is too kill him" said Emmett. He turned towards him. "Do you want me to do this or would you rather?" Emmett asked taking out his gun.

He fainted. "Well that takes care of him." said Emmett putting his gun away. "For now" he tacked on.

"He will awake soon" said Carlisle after a quick examination.

"Yeah and when he does he'll wish he never came home," Emmett promised.

"What I wanna know is why he lives so far away from his work" said Carlisle.

"Wanna know why he fainted with his hands over his crotch, stupid Mike anyway, Jacob probably shot him there." Emmett said laughing.


	18. O Crap

Chapter 18 O crap

"Isabella Swan?" an unfamiliar woman called.

"Yes" said Bella looking up from her computer screen.

"Director Tells would like to see you in his office" said the woman.

"Um..sure yeah ...I'm coming" Bella said as she got up.

O crap! O crap! O crap! Bella thought to herself. The woman looked at her with a questioning look on her face. Bella then realized she had been whispering to herself.

She turned bright red, "Um..I forgot to feed my cat this morning. He gets really cranky" she said trying to laugh it off.

The woman just smiled. Kinda.

Bella took some deep breaths as they finished the walk. One last deep breath and then they were in the directors office.

"Please Agent Swan sit down" said Simon.

Bella sat, so did the woman. Simon smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Now Agent Swan, Jacob here tells me that you tried to defend our target when he came to the hospital, is this correct?" he asked.

Bella swallowed and nodded.

Simon smiled and shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella, it sure is going to be a shame if I have to fire you....or worse"

Bella shivered thinking of all the things he could do to the people she loved, she tried not to think about what he would do especially to Alice, so small. And Edward....she couldn't think about it.

"So Bella I'm going to give you one last chance to do something right." Simon said his smile only getting bigger. "You will go to Edward, and you will kill him, along with your stupid partner Emmett, and just for good measure his wife too. Rachel or whatever her name is"

"And if I won't" Bella asked, shaking.

"Oh I think you'll agree when you see who we have" Jacob said.

Simon nodded to the guard at the door. He opened the door and someone else came in. This someone was holding a sack. He opened the sack and pulled out a limp body. It was Alice.

"What did you do to her!" Bella shouted.

"Don't worry she's only knocked out... for now, But Bella if you don't want your little friend to die you had better do what your told" Simon said.

"Fine" Bella said getting up.

"Bella wait a moment, I haven't introduced you to your new partner" Simon said smiling still "Bella" he said gesturing to the woman sitting down "This is..."

**Come on people guess who it is!! Review!!!**


	19. Victoria

**I know that you are all very anxious to read this next chapter but before you do I would like to say a couple of things. First of all for those of you who did not know there is going to be a Twilight festival thing June 25, 26, 27, and 28 in Forks Washington, tons of twilight stuff, they will recreate some scenes and Bella's truck will be there. There will also be a "prom" at Forks High School. If you want more information Google it or watch the news. Now onto chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

The Plan

"...Victoria" said Simon, still smiling that stupid evil smile "If you don't kill him, she will torture him, and then kill him in front of you and his family". Simon looked like he was going to burst out laughing; I just wanted to kill him. And this Victoria person, maybe I could somehow kill her "accidentally".

"You may leave now" Simon said turning to look out the window, "and I want a report on my desk this time tomorrow"

We got up and left, as soon as we were out of his office Victoria turned to me and said "Give me your gun" and held out her hand.

"Why!?" I demanded.

"Because I know that you are going to shoot me at the first chance" she said "I've done this before"

I sighed and slowly gave her my hand gun over to the enemy.

"Good girl, I think this will be easier then you think, and you might even forgive me one day" she said in a sickly sweet voice, totally fake.

I couldn't say anything, what could I do it was over, but then again, maybe it isn't, "I need to use the restroom before we go..."

**Ok before you kill me I know its short and I am not copying the book so just hang in there and ppppllleeeaassseee review!**


End file.
